


Missing Her

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Long Distance Lover, Masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: Usopp misses Kaya while on late night watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own One Piece or any of its related materials.

She had pale hair, pale skin, pale lips, pale eyes. All of her was pale, like virgin snow resting its first night in the fields around Syrup Village. 

“Kaya?” 

“Usopp-san!”

He would tell her stories, sitting a branch outside her bedroom window. Stories about all the places he’d never been, and all the people he’d never met. Lies, all of the things he said. Lies as gifts, for her.” 

“Will you come back tomorrow?” she would whisper, every night before he would turn to climb down the tree. White-blonde strands of hair would flutter about her cheeks. More than once he saw tears get caught up in fine pale eyelashes. 

“I will.” He would tell her. His own voice catching on nervous strings. 

Her cheeks would blush as she spun about in her silver nightdress. Fabric billowing around tiny pale feet in light slippers. The glass-paned doors would close with her behind them, and latch clicked softly. 

The curtains swayed. 

Swayed like the bucking of a large ship on New World seas. 

The Thousand Sunny’s whitewashed railing came up fast, tipping the Strawhat Sniper and nearly squashing his long nose for his moment of inattention. Usopp’s sea legs keep him up, and he’s backed away from the angry growls of the Blue before he’s thrown over the side. There was no one on the lawn deck with him, still about two hours till sunrise. He’d picked this watch for that reason. Less went wrong at these hours. Nami choosing to drop anchor instead of streaming a path that might well change during the night. Usopp is not convinced that this ocean ran in as straight line as their Navigator depicted on her many charts and maps. 

Usopp climbed the stairs to wander through Sanji’s kitchen, Chopper’s infirmary, the bathing rooms, and balcony. The Sloop crashing into high swells. Sunny’s big lion head bobbing in the spray. 

Usopp took in and let out a long breath. He’d been dreaming of nothing but seeing his nakama again for two years. With that weight and uncertainty cured, they began again traveling the sea of adventure… and his mind began to remember a neglected love. Usopp’s heart bled to see her again. The girl with golden eyes and white-blonde hair that had listened to his words with such attention. He wanted to hold her thin body against own and use his own strength to defend her against anyone. The last time he’d tried to do that he was useless. More than useless! No matter what anyone said. If he were to stand face to face with Klahadore now, he’d have him. He’d show what happens to anyone who dared hurt Kaya. 

Two balled fists came down on Sunny’s rail, the thud of them almost lost in the howls of the Blue. Usopp’s breath coming out in a mist in front of him. Fast, and hard. His overalls rough against his skin, he was suddenly reminded that he hadn’t bothered to put on any underwear yesterday morning. The chill of sea spray soaked into course fabric rubbing up his legs and thighs, pulling tighter across his rear. The sky was dark above and full of stars, while below the sea swayed and Sunny bucked. Long stripes of light appearing along the waves like silver ribbons. 

“Kaya~” 

Usopp gave one more good look around to ensure his privacy before dropping his overall straps. Resting them on each forearm, he faced the sparkling sea. A hand reaching down into his overalls found himself, wrapping fingers firmly around the shaft of his pride. He squeezed hard, pulsing his motions until a trickle of warm liquid began at his slit. Trailing his thumb over the head he gasped and gripped the railing with his free hand. The long nosed man stroked himself with rough sailor’s fingers, and he imagined how soft Kaya’s touch would be. How wet her mouth would be. 

He abandoned the shaft and reached to take his balls in hand, rolling them between his fingers and pulling at his scrotum. The Strawhat Sniper closed his eyes. He could smell Kaya on that salty sea air. Hear her voice in the wind. Knew she were miles and miles away, touching herself as she thought of him. 

Both hands pumped hard and fast along the impressive organ that belonged to Usopp. His purpled head on fire, tingling to be set free as it bobbed between wet fingers. The sniper’s nostrils flared as he gasped in the night, eyes shut tight to hold the image of the woman he loved. 

And then he came. Usopp gasped and pitched himself forward onto the rail, bruising his chest on the hardwood. He rested his head on the cold surface of the painted wood a moment, mouth open for air. For a few moments he watched the rise and fall of the sea, dark against the hull of their ship. Up and down, again and again. 

“I will come back to you, Kaya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
